criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Young and the Lifeless
The Young and the Lifeless (Case #87, or Case #31 of Pacific Bay) is the first case of Ivywood Hills, the thirty-first case of Pacific Bay, and the eighty-seventh case of the game. Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, Chief Marquez opted to move the team to Ivywood Hills. Amy Young yearned to report to duty but the Chief urged Amy to rest after the negative karma she had to put up with during the previous case. Chief Marquez ordered Frank Knight to give the player a tour of Ivywood much to Frank's insubordination, displeasing the Chief for the umpteenth time. Frank opted to take a nap at the Ivywood sign area, but when the player found actress Felicia Steppingstone slashed to death and tied to the sign, a murder investigation had to ensue, but from the get-go, Holly Hopper was interrogated since she was caught trespassing in the murder scene. In spite of Frank's insubordination at the start of the case, the player eventually managed to arrest Felicia's assistant, Tucker Smalls, for the murder. Tucker attempted to persuade the police that he had nothing to do with Felicia's death, but when Frank informed him that evidence incriminated him as the killer, he snapped by telling the team to keep his beloved chihuahua out of the murder. The player then shipped Tucker to trial so that he could explain his reasons for the murder before Judge Dante. Tucker told the court that Felicia ruined his life, and in spite of him working as the actress's assistant, she treated Tucker as if he was her slave. Tucker was forced to do errands and chores for the actress and sometimes he would get yelled at by Felicia if he did something wrong. Felicia promised Tucker that she would introduce him to some of her agents so that he would be as famous as her, but Tucker saw her as a liar—but all Felicia did was abuse him. Judge Dante informed Tucker that he was arrested previously for cocaine possession albeit Frank was aghast to know that Tucker didn't mention narcotics during the murder investigation. According to Judge Dante, Tucker was pulled over the night before he offed Felicia for speeding with no driver's license, in which street patrollers found narcotics in the car's trunk. The narcotics were Felicia's, which Tucker was forced to grab for her during transit, but the street patrollers assumed the narcotics to be his property, and because of this Tucker was faced with a criminal record that would prevent him from becoming a celebrity in his own right. Tucker wanted revenge, so he followed Felicia until he boxed her to the Ivywood sign and, upon cornering the actress, slashed her with razor blades—thus tying her to the sign to make the public aware of her monstrosity. Judge Dante made things clear that there is no excuse to murder, so he gave Tucker a 20-year jail sentence for the murder of Felicia Steppingstone. In the aftermath of Tucker's trial, Russell Crane wanted to right his wrongs after being suspected of murder previously, but made a false arrest after he found Abbi Absinthe's lipstick container at the Imperial Theater, where a film reel theft was spotted. The player wasn't happy about Russell's careless decision as they took Frank to do an audit in the theater, and with Yann Toussaint's clinical expertise, the thief responsible for the theft of the film reel turned out to be Reggie Perez, whom Felicia was dating at the time of her death. Russell had to apologize to Abbi for the false arrest afterwards. The player had to report Russell's false arrest to Chief Marquez, prompting her to inform the psychologist that the next false arrest would be grounds for suspension from the force. Moreso, Russell grew up in Ivywood Hills, giving him a plausible reason to perform in the field in spite of Frank's objections. Victim *'Felicia Steppingstone' (slashed to death and tied to the Ivywood sign) Murder Weapon *'Razor Blade' Killer *'Tucker Smalls' Suspects C87HHopper.png|Holly Hopper C87RPerez.png|Reggie Perez C87AAbsinthe.png|Abbi Absinthe C87TSmalls.png|Tucker Smalls C87GSilver.png|Gary Silver Killer's Profile *The killer drinks protein shakes. *The killer drives a convertible. *The killer uses teeth whitener. *The killer wears a phone earpiece. *The killer has a chihuahua. Crime Scenes C87IvywoodSignA.png|Ivywood Sign C87IvywoodSignB.png|City Viewing Point C87TheaterA.png|Theater Entrance C87TheaterB.png|Ticket Booth C87PoolA.png|Pool Party C87PoolB.png|Pool Deck Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ivywood Sign. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Tire Track) *Examine Tire Track. (Result: Convertible; Attribute: The killer drives a convertible) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Sunglasses) *Talk to Holly Hopper about her presence on the Crime Scene. (Prerequisite: Sunglasses restored) *Investigate Theater Entrance. (Prerequisite: Talk to Holly; Clues: CD, Refreshment Box) *Examine CD. (Result: CD Text) *Analyze CD Text. (09:00:00) *Ask Reggie Perez about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: CD Text analyzed) *Examine Refreshment Box. (Result: Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: New Suspect, Abbi Absinthe) *Talk to Abbi Absinthe about her friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Woman revealed to be Abbi) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks protein shakes) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to Holly Hopper about harassing the police team. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Pool Party. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Beauty Box, Faded Trophy, Victim's Phone) *Examine Beauty Box. (Result: Tucker Smalls's Drivers License) *Ask Tucker Smalls about his driver's license in the victim's beauty box. (Prerequisite: Driver's License found) *Examine Faded Trophy. (Result: Trophy Text) *Talk to Gary Silver about his business relationship with Felicia. (Prerequisite: Trophy Text unraveled) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Cell Phone. (15:00:00) *Investigate Ticket Booth. (Prerequisite: Cell Phone analyzed; Clues: Torn Paper, Razor Blade Pack) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Poster) *Question Abbi Absinthe about no longer being best friends with the victim. (Prerequisite: Poster restored) *Examine Razor Blade Pack. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses teeth whitener) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Reggie Perez about being turned down by the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Pool Deck. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Answering Machine, Ripped Photo) *Analyze Answering Machine. (09:00:00) *Ask Gary Silver about the victim's missed auditions. (Prerequisite: Answering Machine analyzed) *Examine Ripped Photo. (Result: Prison Photo) *Examine Prison Photo. (Result: Angry Message) *Question Tucker Smalls about getting arrested. (Prerequisite: Angry Message revealed) *Investigate City Viewing Point. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Razor Blade, Tote Bag; Murder Weapon Registered; Razor Blade) *Examine Bloody Razor Blade. (Result: Black Fragments) *Analyze Black Fragments. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a phone earpiece) *Examine Tote Bag. (Result: Convertible Cleaner) *Analyze Convertible Cleaner. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a Chihuahua) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Ivywood Confidential 1. (No stars) Ivywood Confidential 1 *Talk to Gary Silver about his project. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential 1) *Investigate Pool Party. (Prerequisite: Talk to Gary; Clues: Tablet) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00) *Talk to Gary Silver about his TV Show. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Theater Entrance. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential 1; Clues: Lipstick) *Examine Lipstick. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Question Abbi Absinthe about the theft at the theater. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Investigate Ticket Booth. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Film Roll Box) *Examine Film Roll Box. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (06:00:00) *Quiz Reggie Perez about the theft. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Have Russell apologize to Abbi Absinthe. (Prerequisite: Talk to Reggie; Reward: MALE Prince Costume, FEMALE Princess Dress) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is a reference to the American television soap opera The Young and the Restless. *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *Hereafter, the Additional Investigation chapter in every case of Ivywood Hills will be named differently. In this case, for instance, the Additional Investigation chapter is dubbed "Ivywood Confidential 1". *The Ivywood sign is a parody of the Hollywood sign given that Ivywood Hills is based on Hollywood Hills. *During Felicia's autopsy result, Roxie Sparks tries to conciliate a discontented Frank by utilizing the popular tagline "Why so serious?"—which originated in the 2008 superhero film The Dark Knight. *Felicia got famous after winning a reality show called "Pretty Simple Life"—an obvious reference to Pretty Simple, the development team of Criminal Case. *Gary Silver says that he has an idea for a new series he'd like to call Criminal Space, in which "investigators solve murders"—a nod to the game itself. *"TrendVid", a video-sharing website which is mentioned various times in the case, is most likely a parody of the real-life video-sharing website YouTube. **Trendvid was first mentioned during the events of Death on Wheels, the second case of Pacific Bay. *In the "Ivywood Sign" crime scene, you can spot the "All-Seeing Eye", which is known as the preeminent and most widely recognized symbol of the Illuminati. The symbol can also be spotted in various other crime scenes. *In the "City Viewing Point" crime scene, a parked Ferrari 458 Italia can be seen near the Ivywood sign. *A bobblehead of Marilyn Monroe can be noticed quite easily in the "Ticket Booth" crime scene. *In the crime scene "Theater Entrance", you can notice a sign reading "Iverly Hills"—a clear parody of Beverly Hills. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Ivywood Hills